The making of Jalex
by Janto.456
Summary: Jack and Alex meet for the first time and struggle against homophobic bullying.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Jalex**

**Rating: 15**

**Pairings: Jack and Alex from All Time Low!:D**

**Warnings: Foul language. D:**

**Summary: Jack doesn't have the best life at home. **

**Unfortunately, I don't own Jack or Alex D: **

* * *

**JACK**

SLAM. My bedroom door forcefully being opened woke me up. Shit. It's him.

"WHAT THE FUCK FAGGOT?!" Dad of the year goes to you. "Why are you not out of bed yet you lazy shit?!"

"S-sorry."

"Just get out of bed will you, you know you're supposed to be out of the house by half 7." That was one of dad's rules. Out of the house by half 7 because yes, he hates me that much..even though school doesn't start until 8.45. But if I was home before 6...well, I don't want to think about what would happen.

Still, it wasn't so bad. Most days would take my guitar and just sit by my tree for a bit. My tree. I swear, if I could be there all the time..I would. I found it a few years back while I was upset, it's where i taught myself how to play guitar and I have been going there ever since. It's nothing special. Just a tree in a forest leading to a small field of grass and hay. But it was mine, and that was good enough.

Apart from school I spend most of my time sitting in the field or leaning against the tree singing and writing songs, my voice isn't awful, but I'm better at playing guitar. Anyway, it isn't like I have friends to hang around with.

Ever since I came out gay last year, the abuse became worse. I knew my dad was alot of things, but I never knew he was homophobic. Coming out was the worst decision I ever made, not only did I get abuse at home, I got it at school too. My 'friends' rejected me and I got beaten on a daily basis. Fun right? Yeah, the scars on my arm can prove it. I didn't like cutting but sometimes I just wanted it all to end.

"JACK?! FOR FUCK SAKE,"I was pulled from my thoughts with a kick to shin. Fuck that hurt.

"S-sorry, I'll get ready now."

"Good, don't want you near me for the rest of the day. Don't be back until 9."

"But dad?"

"Shut the fuck up Jack, I've got an important dinner to go to and your mother's coming with me."

"What about my dinner?"

"You'll have to get something yourself." In otherwords, fuck your dinner. Seriously, I'm borderline anorexic as it is. "And I don't want you in the house before then because knowing you you'd bring back some gay whore and..well...you get the rest."

I hate how ever since I came out people think I suddenly became horny and want to fuck everything. I hate my dad. I hate my so called friends. But most of all, I hate my life.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!:D REVIEWS ARE LOVE.3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Jalex**

**Rating: 15**

**Pairings: Jack and Alex from All Time Low!:D**

**Warnings: Foul language. D:**

**Summary: Alex misses his brother..**

**Unfortunately, I don't own Jack or Alex D:**

* * *

**ALEX**

_Darkness. Nothing but darkness. Where I am? I don't know where I am but I've been here before. Then I see it. Though I'm not sure what 'it' is. I walk closer and the liquid on the floor becomes clear...blood. The crimson red pool is gradually getting bigger and bigger. Then I see him. _

_"Tom?" My voice comes out barely a whisper._

_I run over to the blood covered body and tears sting in my eyes. "TOM?! Wake up! PLEASE. I can't live without you, I love you! YOUR MY BROTHER DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"_

"TOM!" I woke up in a hot sweat feeling the tears stream down my face.

"ALEX?!" I realised my mom was holding me and broke down. It's been 2 months since I found Tom. Dead. On the floor. Everytime I close my eyes my brain replays what happened over and over, likes it's trying to make me feel bad. We ended up having to move..too many memories I guess.

"Alex? Sweetie? Are you sure you want to go to your new school today? I know how much you're hurting and it would be fine to have another week off?" Usually I'd jump at the chance, but I honestly couldn't stay cooped up in my room another day.

"No mom, I'll be fine," I sniffed. "I might take my guitar to the park down the street before school, just clear my head for a while, I'll just take my guitar to school after and leave it in the music room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I watched as my mom left the room after kissing my forehead. I stood up and walking over to my closet, changing my boxers and slipping on a Blink 182 t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black vans. I walked through to my bathroom and washed my face, before brushing my teeth and making my hair look presentable. Without thinking, I looked up to the mirror and forced a fake smile.

In my bedroom, I grabbed my favourite guitar and songbook and slipping them into my guitar case, ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
"I'm gonna leave now mom..dad."

"Son? It's only 7.15..!"

"I know, just need a walk that's all.."

"That's what Tom always said right before..." My dad drifted off realising his mistake. But before anyone could say anymore, I was out the door. I was lucky that my neighborhood were quiet. It just meant no nosey neighbours trying to riddle their way into our secrets. I decided that I wasn't going to tell anyone about Tom at my new school. I just wouldn't be able to face it. All the sympathy looks and pity smiles, it was what I was running away from by moving here, in the first place.

Next thing I new, I was at the park and huffed as I saw some teenagers already here. So much for clearing my head, I thought. Just then I noticed a woods, behind the park. It looked peaceful enough, I can get some practicing done there. I walked round the back of the park and in throught the trees, until about 5 minutes later I came to a clear opening. Perfect.

I sat down by a tree and pulled out my songbook and guitar playing the newest song I wrote. Still, I couldn't help but think it would sound better with drums.

'Make it a sweet, sweet goodbye -  
it could be for the last time and it's not right.  
"Don't let yourself get in over your head," he said.  
Alone and far from home we'll find you...

Dead - Like a candle you burned out;  
spill the wax over the spaces left in place of angry words.  
Scream - To be heard, like you needed any more attention;  
throw the bottle, break the door, and disappear.'

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE PEOPLE. :D NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW..MOST LIKELY!**


End file.
